Beautiful Cruelty
by NightshadePrincess
Summary: When the dead comes back to life, anything can happen. Post DH. EWE. AU.


**A/N: **So i decided to do a quick one-shot for an october monthly prompt from a FF guild on gaia. Hope everyone likes it and let me know what you think in a review.

XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If i did everything would be much darker...

XOXO

He wasn't supposed to be here. It was impossible for him to be here, completely and utterly impossible. Yet here he was in all his glory. His head held high as his gaze pierced through me. He was beautiful with his pale skin, neither sickly looking nor gaunt. It was a contrast to his ebony locks that was unruly as ever, just like how I remembered them to be.

"How?" I whispered. My voice was barely there just like a fleeting almost inaudible sound in the still air.

The man said nothing as his eyes kept itself on mine. Those piercing dark orbs were tinted red like bloodied diamonds or stars. They didn't glitter in the light but gleamed in them, his orbs staring intently at me as if I was his prey, as if I was the next meal he was soon to devour.

He smiled at me. To anyone else it would be an innocent smile. A smile that says, "I won't hurt you," but it was fake. I knew that smile all to well. It was the same smile he would give to those who have wronged him and would be punished. It was the smile that made my heart plummet to the ground. He stepped closer to me; just one small step and I felt it. It was raw power, the all-consuming seductive dark power. I felt myself flinch as it wrapped itself around me. He continued to stare at me. His gaze made me fear inferior and he knew it, the extent of his power over me.

His face fell from its smile to an unreadable expression. The shift in his demeanor didn't alarm me. I was used to everything about him, from the way he walked to how he played with his food. He loved to play. The endless bouts of tortures and the ringing of their screams echoed inside my head. Knives and fire. Burnt flesh. Whips, The cruciatus. The killing curse.

My breath grew ragged as I felt his closing presence. His aura changing from its previous soft caress of the forbidden leaving only the feeling of it heavily draping itself on me, crushing me with it's intensity.

I never could figure out why he affected me so. How his magic seem to wash over me leaving me breathless. It left me vulnerable and lost in him.

"Did you really think you could leave me that easily, love?" He mocked as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him until we were flushed together. He grabbed my chin and forced my head upwards to look at him.

"You're dead. You're just in my head," I whispered to myself. I looked frantically at him. His cold skin pressed against me as if he were really here. "Your dead, Tom!" I yelled at him. He leant in closer to me. I could taste his minty breath against my lips, dancing in the small expanse of air in between us.

"I am neither here nor there, alive yet not at the same time. Simply in between, Hermione," my name slipped out from his lips, drawing me closer to him. His voice was like that or a siren's, so completely encompassing that it left me yearning for more.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up!" I yelled over and over again. My knees grew weak from his close proximity, my magic flaring to life recognizing Tom's welcoming him back to our presence. Every moment he spent with me, his magic called to mine. The darkness he nurtured inside me pleading for him to ravish me once more. "Get away from me," I screamed. I tried to push him away, my arms flailing about in a weak attempt. I didn't have much fight in me left since the day of the final battle. The Light had one but it didn't make me overjoyed. It left me numb to the world as I watched Tom die, his body crumbling down into nothing but mere ashes carried of in the wind.

"Why deny what you crave, love," Tom smiled at me. He drew me in closer despite my attempts to push him away.

"Why are you here, Tom. Why?" I pleaded.

"I've come back for you. You cannot escape me." His soft breath warmed my face. "You will not leave me. You cannot leave me. Tell me you will stay with me," he demanded, as his voice grew more heated. My eyes shut and it was at that moment that I knew there was no more turning back. I had no more power to fight him. I was tired from it all. "Tell me you'll follow me forever." His finger gently traced across my jaw, caressing my cheek before sweeping across my lips.

It was the soft press of my lips to him that made me come undone. The entire fight I had left in me, leaving like a fleeting bird. My resolve to stay away from him was never strong enough. I belonged to him completely, after everything he'd done I still did. The ties that bound us were to deep, deeper than blood, deeper than the death and murders that he had caused.

It was like everything disappeared and it was just the two of us in the world. No one else mattered, no one ever did when we were alone. The countless deaths, the rivers of blood spilled by the monster of a man in front of me was nothing but a mere whisper of a thought floating in my head. He wasn't Voldemort, he wasn't the Dark Lord, he was my Tom. My beautiful, cruel Tom. I couldn't live without him. The frigid isolated life I led, the horrible fake façade of perfection left me numb.

"Always," I whispered back at him with final realization. He smiled at me, that sickening smile that was both so sweet yet so cruel. With his hand over mine he drew out my wand, gently lifting it up to press against my heart. I could feel my blood pounding through my veins as he muttered the two words that would make me completely his for eternity.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
